Oil and gas wells often produce well fluids through a string of tubing suspended in the well. The string of tubing may have hydraulically operated devices, such as valves and sliding sleeves, mounted in the tubing string below the wellhead. One or more hydraulic controls lines are strapped alongside the tubing and extend from the device to the wellhead for controlling the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,664 discloses an assembly that facilitates aligning the control lines with the tubing as the tubing is being installed. The assembly provides a space below the slips that hold the tubing string for inserting the control lines. The assembly locates on a rig floor of an existing drilling rig. While the assembly works well, it may be too large to be placed on the rig floor of smaller rigs such workover rigs used for land operations.